Sasha Banks
|weight = 114 lbs (52 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Fairfield, California |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Cambridge, Massachusetts Boston, Massachusetts |trainer = Brian Fury Brian Milonas Handsome Johnny |debut = August 8, 2010 |retired = }} Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado (January 26, 1992) is an American professional wrestler. She is signed to WWE, where she competes in their developmental territory NXT Wrestling as Sasha Banks. She is also known for her time on the Northeastern United States independent circuit. Professional wrestling career Chaotic Wrestling (2010–2012) Mercedes KV started her wrestling career in Chaotic Wrestling, where she was trained. She made her in ring debut on October 1, 2010 in a intergender tag team match, where she teamed with Nikki Roxx in a lossing effort to Alexxis and Danny E. Mercedes and Roxx quickly formed an alliance, teaming together regularly and accompanying each other to ringside. On October 22, Mercedes lost her debut singles match to Danny E., and lost a rematch to him on November 13. On January 7, 2011, Mercedes got her first victory when she and Roxx defeated Alexxis and Mistress Belmont in a tag team match. On February 11, Mercedes took part in a five-women gauntlet match to determinate the inaugural Chaotic Wrestling Women's Champion, but was unsuccessful. She continued competing in singles matches throughout the remainder of 2011, and on December 2, Mercedes defeated Alexxis in an "I Quit" match to win the Chaotic Wrestling Women's Championship for the first time. She went on to defend the championship throughout early 2012, successfully retaining against Barbie, Alexxis, and Roxx. On June 1, Mercedes defeated Alexxis, Barbie and Mistress Belmont in a fatal four–way match to retain the championship. Following her win, Mercedes became the longest reigning Chaotic Wrestling Women's Champion in history by breaking Alexxis's previous record of 182 days. On August 18, the Women's Championship was declared vacant after Mercedes signed a contract with WWE, ending her reign at 260 days. WWE NXT Wrestling (2012–present) In June 2012, Kaestner-Varnado participated in a WWE tryout camp and on August 18, it was announced that she had been signed to a contract. She was sent to NXT Wrestling, WWE's developmental territory, where she used the ring name Sasha Banks. She made her television debut on WWE NXT on December 12, losing to Paige, and lost to Tamina Snuka on the January 2, 2013 episode. Three weeks later, Banks picked up her first televised victory by defeating Alicia Fox. Banks then entered a storyline where she would receive letters from a secret admirer, who was eventually revealed to be the villainous Audrey Marie, who returned and attacked Banks on the February 20 episode of NXT due to Marie's jealousy of Banks' success; Marie went on to defeat Banks in a match later that episode. On the March 7 episode of NXT, Banks teamed up with The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi) to defeat Marie, Alicia Fox and Aksana in six-diva tag-team match. Banks' feud with Marie ended on the April 3 episode of NXT, when Banks teamed with Paige to defeat Marie and Summer Rae. On the June 19 episode of NXT, Banks competed in the NXT Women's Championship Tournament to determine the inaugural champion but lost to Summer Rae in the first round. On the September 11 edition of NXT, Banks was defeated by NXT Women's Champion Paige when Paige reversed Banks' crossbody attempt. Following the match, Paige would attempt to console Banks leading to Banks attacking Paige and turning heel in the process. She wrestled her first match as a villain two weeks later on NXT, defeating Bayley with Rae in Banks' corner. Following the match, she would cut a promo with Rae under "The BOSS" gimmick. On the October 16 edition of NXT, Banks and Rae defeated Paige and Emma in a tag team match. Banks would defeat Emma in a one-on-one match on the October 23 edition of NXT. In wrestling *'Signature moves' **Roundhouse kick Championships and accomplishments *'Chaotic Wrestling' **Chaotic Wrestling Women's Championship (1 time) *'Ring Wars Carolina' **RWC No Limitz Championship (1 time) External links *Chaotic Wrestling profile *Online World of Wrestling profile *CageMatch profile Category:1992 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Professional wrestling managers and valets Category:WWE NXT current roster